Muñecas de papel
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Él le miro, desde lejos, con sus coletas rojas y sus abundantes pestañas. Invitándole indecente a que descubriera que había bajo el maquillaje y las bragas. Y el otro le siguió, a ese rincón del mundo para amarle y estar dentro, hasta el último rincón.
1. Chapter 1

∞ **Titulo**: "Muñecas de papel"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII_**_._**

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting**NC17

∞ **Pareja**: LeeGaa

∞ **N/A**Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei.

Dedicación especial a **La-Monge**

∞ **Resumen:**Él le miro, desde lejos, con sus coletas rojas y sus abundantes pestañas. Invitándole indecente a que descubriera que había bajo el maquillaje y las bragas. Y el otro le siguió, a ese rincón del mundo para amarle y estar dentro, en se sentido literal que moja y ruegas por mas.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Stage 1**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hay algo hipnotizante en sus largos cabellos rojos. Son flamas de fuego, resaltadas con la luz de las lámparas de la calle. Camina con tacones de aguja. Sus pasos parecen mas un desafío de la gravedad, marchas de felino moviéndose, contorneándose. Con rodillas flexionadas bajo los holanes de su vestido victoriano. Lleno de listones color pastel y un corseé que le revela la cintura, le hace una curva y le cierra la forma de corazón sobre los pechos.

Ella, con sombras oscuras sobre los ojos, da una mirada de esmeralda fría que congela el tiempo, mimetiza el espacio y se solidifica, como la fotografía perfecta de una lolita perdida por los espacios oscuros. Una presa de piel blanca contra la luna, frágil, pequeña, follable.

Se abre camino entre la gente, que le reconoce, que le dan silbidos, muchos halagos y promesas de piernas abiertas y dulce alcohol. Ella sonríe ante cada uno. Sin negar ni confirmar nada, elevándoles la esperanza, expandiéndoles las expectativas.

Alcanza la puerta del club que tiene como nombre "Akatsuki" en grandes letras de neón, que parpadean como si estuviesen a punto de extinguirse. El hombre que cuida la entrada, es alto y robusto. Tiene cabello castaño y tatuajes de triángulos sobre las mejillas, quita la cadena en cuantos sus ojos le ven. Le da una sonrisa reconocedora y se mueve un lado.

Gaako ha llegado.

…

…

…

Gaara ha optado por estudiar ciencias sociales y políticas. Demasiado influenciado por su padre, que ostenta el titulo de secretario regional, y el cual el pelirrojo le ha visto laborar desde sus 6 años de edad, escalando puesto en el partido de izquierda y casi proponiéndose como fututo candidato para pasar a formar parte de la cámara nacional.

Su salón, marcado como el número 96, que queda en el ala oeste de la universidad, en esos edificios cerca de las canchas de deportes. Donde se puede ver, desde la ventana del tercer piso a los de futbol y tenis compartir terrenos. Le hace doblar el corredor para situarse hasta el mismo.

El murmullo de las voces detrás de la puerta le hace fruncir el ceño, ha llegado tarde y tendrá que conformarse con cualquier lugar libre que haya.

Gaara es amante de las últimas filas, las que están junto a los enormes ventanales cubiertos de persianas y que se enaltecen, tal grada de campo hasta el nivel más alto. A él le gusta mirar todo desde arriba como una extraña fascinación que le hace tener un control invisible pero lo suficientemente sustentable para mantenerle en calma, lejos de los idiotas con padres ricos y las oportunistas que crean relaciones sociales para un prometedor futuro.

Cuando la puerta se abre, revelando su figura, la mayoría de los ocupantes giran para darle un vistazo fugaz, solo para cerciorarse de que no sea Sarutobi-sensei o en su defecto el escandaloso de Jiraiya-sensei.

Reconocen a su compañero pelirrojo, ese que solo habla para contestar una pregunta o leer alguna sección de leyes ejecutivas para todos a pedido del profesor.

Gaara cierra la puerta tras de él. Escaneando el lugar con sus ojos y sonriendo muy levemente, cuando el rostro de Neji, con su cabello cayéndole a los costados, le mira, aburrido, con un lugar junto a le ventana a su lado y con la mano estirada que espera su premio por haber hecho tal favor.

El pelirrojo sube los escalones, tanteándose los bolsillos del pantalón para dar con su celular y tirárselo al vuelo al castaño una vez y esta a solo un par de metros de él.

—Espero que sean buenas

Neji, se queja antes de deslizar sus dedos por la pantalla e ir hasta la galería, llena de imágenes con vestidos en aparadores. Del distrito de Akihabara, acompañado de pelucas y botas con cintillas de cuero. Gaara se deja caer a su lado, inclinándose un poco, al ver como los ojos grises del otro se iluminan por unas medias color borgoña con encaje en los muslos.

Hay cierta debilidad por la lencería que Neji no puede combatir. Es su secreto, como las pantaletas a media nalga y con listones entre cruzados que en ese momento viste bajo su jeans desgatados. Aprietas las piernas y acaricia el contorno de las medias, da un suspiro y aleja el celular por la mesa. Acercándoselo al pelirrojo.

Deja caer su cabeza hacia tras, su cabello forma una cascada miel tras el respalda de la silla, Gaara pasa sus dedos por ella, des haciendo los nudos de las hebras y mirando con cierta satisfacción el gesto de pesadumbre del otro.

— ¿Demasiado buenas?

—Deben de costar dos días de mi sueldo. —Neji gira un poco la cabeza, para que sus ojos enfoque a Gaara, que continua peinándole el cabello — ¿Ya las ha visto Uchiha?

Gaara niega. La última vez que le mostró una colección parecida a Sasuke. Naruto casi fue violado tras el bar, todo porque creían que era una chica, demasiado hiperactiva y machorra. De esas que se hacen las difíciles y terminan con el trasero hacia arriba y gimiendo como zorras. El rubio aún no le ha perdonado a Sasuke haberlo exhibido con un corto vestido y su trauma de ver pollas horrorosas tratando de entrar en él.

—Uchiha no tiene tacto para esto. Solo hará que Naruko no quiera salir más. — Neji asiente, comprendiendo la cuestión. Fue él después de todo el que le quito al rubio, ese hombre obeso y casi calvo. Jiroubo. Cree que se llamaba —Además Naruko tiene un estilo diferente, es mas — Gaara hace un ademan con la mano, tratando de buscar la palabra correcta. No la encuentra. El castaño sonríe ante ello. — Como sea, ¿las compraras?

Neji arquea sus cejas, tratando de no ver de nuevo esas medias como imagen de fondo en el celular, pero claudica, por el encaje fino y que forma rosas entre tejidas. Asiente, con los ojos cerrados. La puerta se abre de nuevo. Sarutobi, con su lento caminar e imponente presencia hace que todos tomen lugar. La clase de políticas públicas va a comenzar y Gaara guarda su celular, lleno de direcciones, futuros vestidos y zapatos a comprar.

…

…

…

Fue una casualidad, esa, la de quedarse tarde en la biblioteca y tener que atravesar, para mayor seguridad las mayas protectoras de las canchas, donde estaban las enormes lámparas de estadio, donde aún había gente entrenando y no era un paramo desierto de edifico abandonados y sombras de arboles interponiéndose.

El equipo de futbol estaba practicando penaltis. Gaara nunca ha entendido ese deporte. Correr tras una pelota bajo pleno sol no es su definición de diversión para un fin de semana. El silbido del silbato, le resuena en los oídos, chillante y molesto. Se entretiene mirando a los jugadores, camisetas sudadas, rodillas raspadas y piernas con lodo, al pasar. Si algo tiene que admitir es que ese tipo de juego dejan unos muslos duros y unas nalgas firmes, que las horas en el gimnasio no podrían labrar.

Gaara siente, especial afecto, por los vientres marcados y las espaldas anchas, porque le gusta sostenerse de algo cuando le tienen contra la pared y se la están metiendo hasta el fondo.

El grito de uno de los jugadores, que este demasiado lejos como para que su voz llegue hasta donde esta él, le hace girar el rostro hacia donde la portería esta. Y la mira, esa potente patada que hace al balón salir tal proyectil de la armada. Rompiendo el viento y estirando la red. El balón anota un gol, dado vueltas sobre su propio eje y levantando un muy sutil humo, a causa de la ficción de la tela contra el material de la pelota.

Y ahora, el grito es más estridente, acompañado por un puño en alto y una risa tronadora. Gaara le observa, cuando se levanta la camiseta para secarse el sudor del rostro. El vientre esta contraído. Hay abdominales dibujados con precisión, los pectorales se contraen y expande ante la respiración errática y el elástico del bóxer negro, sobresale de la cinturilla del short. Gaara continúa caminando, con su vista fija en él.

Su hombro de pronto choca y se detiene, devolviéndose ante el impacto y haciéndole dar unos pasos hacia atrás, Gaara entonces mira enfrente con el ceño fruncido y el dolor concentrándosele en el musculo afectado. Ha chocado contra el caerte de señalización, que marca la finalización del campo deportivo y el inicio de la salida oeste. Se toca el sitio afectado con resignación ante su torpeza, mientras se da la media vuelta, tratando de ver a ese jugador, de piel morena y cabello negro.

Pero ya no esta. Ni él ni la mayoría del equipo. Gaara cierra los ojos un momento. Sintiendo unas punzadas en las cienes, aún tiene que terminar su proyecto de campaña electiva y su informe del mismo. Gaara se llena de discursos de candidatos y promesas al pueblo y deja de pensar en ese jugador de futbol y sus ganas de hundirle las uñas en el pecho.

…

…

…

Se mira en el espejo, cepillo en mano y moños sobre el lavabo. Las extensiones de cabello pelirrojo no terminan de mantenerse con los broches y hoy hace un calor que derrite polos y tiene el aire acondicionado a su máxima capacidad. Es por eso que ha elegido hacerse dos coletas altas. Ideas de Naruto. Con un flequillo enfrente.

Gaara siente que ese peinado, acompañado de sus listones rosados le hace ver más como una lolita en busca de un hombre maduro, que Gaako, de sonrisa adusta y semblante reservado. Hace calor. Le susurra una voz muy cerca de su oído. Es su hermana, que se ha asomado por la puerta y que le ve, con la mitad del cabello ya recogido y el otro aún cayéndolo sobre el hombro.

— ¿Quieres que te peine?

Temari se posiciona tras de él. Con una sonrisa burlona y quitándole el cepillo de las manos. Gaara no contesta solo le mira a través del espejo, ella asiente, entendiendo el dilema que es tener los brazos en alto y flexionados mientras se cuida que ningún mechón de cabello quede suelte por no haberse visto. Le quita la liga que ya tenia, para soltarle en su totalidad el cabello y peinarlo.

La rubia tararea una canción de un programa que veían cuando niños mientras le hace la partidura y pone un poco de gel.

Gaara siente las cerdas del cepillo masajearle el cuerpo cabelludo, mientras que todo comienza tomarle forma. Sus cabellos cooperan con su hermana, elevándose y cayendo en suaves hondos. Ahora son dos coletas altas adornadas de listones y dándole un aspecto infantil e inocente.

—Dime por favor, que no te pondrás tacones y usaras las botas cafés que te regale.

—Lo hare.

Temari hace un ruidito de satisfacción y sale del baño, esta noche es especial para Gaako y Gaara.

…

…

…

Lee ha sido llevado por Ten Ten e Ino hasta ese bar. Porque ahí trabaja Kiba como seguridad y les dejara colarse, ambas aún no cumplen los 21. Solo el moreno con sus carnet de adulto responsable y su licencia de conducir secundándole ha sido el prospecto perfecto que surtirá de alcohol de esa salida de festejos.

El alto hombre que saluda efusivamente a un sonriente Kiba no tiene ni idea, de que esa fiesta de cumpleaños a la que va, en una calle donde ha visto a hombres besarse y a Drag queen guiñarle un ojo. Es un tanto especial. La cumpleañera estará rodeada de mujeres. De vestidos color pastel y miradas de enormes ojos. Como si fuese una fiesta de té, con peluches y pastelillos, suplantados por cervezas, música electrónica y hombres esperando su oportunidad para poder acercarse a ese rincón de sillones de cueros y mesas altas y hablar con alguna de ellas.

Lee reconoce a Sasuke, que tiene a una rubia sentada sobre las piernas. Ella le mira, con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas, se ve pequeña a comparación del cuerpo del Uchiha. A su lado una castaña de bonitos ojos grises y que le parece familiar estira su mano hasta ellos. Tras el cabello en dos largas trenzas, con capullos de flores enredadas y labios color cereza.

Ten Ten corre a su encuentro, con los brazos estirados y pegándola a su pecho. Le susurra cosas en el oído mientras le acaricia las piernas embustidas en unas medias color borgoña. Lee se ha quedado a medio camino, entre la barra y esa esquina, con luces de colores y movimientos letárgicos. Le parece casi una imagen de pantalla. Algo irreal y bizarro.

El codazo de Ino sobre sus costillas le atrae, ella le toma de la mano. Lee camina, torpe, siente que las piernas se le cruzaran una con la otra cuando sube los dos escaloncitos para llegar al medio de esa salita louch, donde una pelirroja esta. En medio de todos. Con una copa de Cosmopolitan y su mejilla recargada sobre la palma de su mano derecha.

A Lee, los colores se le suben, puede alcanzar a ver, la piel de los muslos que las calcetas blancas no le logran esconder, tienen un tono pálido. Lee piensa que es de ese tipo de piel, donde si hundes los dedos con mucha fuerza quedaran marcados. Una muestra de que la chica en cuestión esta ocupada y mas vale que no toques territorio absoluto de alguien mas. Pero ella no lo tiene.

Parece una princesita en espera de alguien que le saque a bailar. Lee quiere ofrecerse aún antes de presentarse. Porque la pelirroja la enfocado. Toda ojos verdes y pecas sobre los hombros. Le sonríe y estira una mano hacia él. Ino entonces llega a su lado, sonriendo y llamando la atención del moreno.

—Lee, ella es Gaako, nuestra linda cumpleañera.

Gaako, aprieta los labios al escuchar linda, a Lee ese gesto le parece encantador. Reduce el espacio que le separa, toma la mano extendida y se inclina, besando el dorso. Los dedos le rozan la mejilla.

Y Lee, se siente flechado, por la pelirroja de coletas y labios de frambuesa. Ignorante de los secretos que se esconden tras telas de crinolina y relleno de pechos.

Pero nada importa cuando ella abre su boquita y le susurra, tal muñequita de aparador que la lleve lejos, a un lugar donde solo este ellos dos.

…

…

…


	2. Chapter 2

∞ **Titulo**: "Muñecas de papel"

∞ **Autor: **_YUKI-NII__**.**_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting**NC17

∞ **Pareja**: LeeGaa

∞ **N/A **Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei.

∞ **Resumen: **Él le miro, desde lejos, con sus coletas rojas y sus abundantes pestañas. Invitándole indecente a que descubriera que había bajo el maquillaje y las bragas. Y el otro le siguió, a ese rincón del mundo para amarle y estar dentro, en se sentido literal que moja y ruegas por mas.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Stage 2**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Mueve sus hombros entre las luces multicolores de los reflectores en el techo. Parece una diosa entre el humo y las burbujas de jabón, su cabello se ha soltado, cayéndole por la espalda a raudales de mechones pelirrojos, le da una sonrisa muy pequeña, con los ojos entrecerrados y la punta de la lengua sobresaliéndole de los labios.

Restriega los huesos de su cadera contra el final de la ancha espalda, siguiendo el ritmo de "Changes" mezclado por el DJ, levanta un brazo, girando la muñeca y abriendo los dedos de las manos, baja poco a poco. La mano resbala sobre el cuello de una camiseta ya arrugada y se cierra a la altura del primer botón. Sacándolo del ojal.

Lee pone su mano sobre la de ella, la toma de la cintura y le pega contra su pecho. Hay un ruidito de sorpresa escapándole en aliento condesado. Alza su rostro y sus ojos se encuentran. Puede ver la complacencia haciendo acto de presencia. Se para en la punta de sus pies, y le rodea el cuello, ahora con ambos brazos, lo obliga a bajar hasta su altura, 6 cm menos.

Junta sus frentes, las caderas continúan con esos movimientos que forman el infinito en el aire, pegando su vientre al ajeno, haciéndole que le apriete más contra él.

Y Lee le sigue el juego, rozando sus narices, mirándole los labios, aspirando el olor a fresas dulces y un toque de vainilla, que se le desprende de la piel sudada, que le brilla empapada.

Y la música cambia, a algo más rápido. Un remix de electrónica. Gaako ha parado de moverse, se ha quedado, ahí, estática, con los ojos cerrados y el deseo bulléndole en las venas. Puede sentir como su miembro se ha levantado, creándole una mancha húmeda en la ropa interior, una braguitas negras regalo de Neji. Que le aprisionan la polla, provocando que aleje su pelvis de Lee, que esta entretenido, paseando sus dedos por la curvatura de su espalda, ahí, donde las nalgas inician su nombre y a donde él espera resguarda pronto lo que se esconde en los pantalones caqui de Lee.

Le suelta con lentitud, las manos se deslizan por los pectorales, le recorren los antebrazos y terminan sobre las enormes y callosas del mas alto, Gaako hace que Lee le suelte, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Y halándolo por la pista. Abriéndose camino entre los cuerpos que se contonean con David Guetta y que le avivan las ganas de un rincón privado donde pueda meter las manos bajo la camisa de Lee para sentirle, sin restricciones y a placer.

Lee, mira su figura baja, imponente y de piernas contorneadas. Se deja guiar por la pelirroja, pasando por un lado de esa esquina donde ahora Sasuke besa a esa rubia de coletas, mientras le acaricia la pantorrilla, ella continua sobre sus piernas, con las manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros, enterrándole los dedos. Sosteniéndose de él.

El pelinegro desvía la vista, Ha podido entre ver la saliva escurriéndole del mentón combinada con tequila. Siente un tirón en su bajo vientre, aprieta el agarre de esa mano que le continúa llevando más y más lejos, en dirección a los baños. Porque de pronto le han entrado los nervios y el poco control se le diluye en una catarsis de perfumes y cabellos rojos.

…

…

…

Neji solo lo ha visto un par de veces. La primera fue cerca del campus de arquitectura, estaba recargado contra un árbol, tenia a Naruto dormido en el regazo. Y le estaba dibujando, con las proyecciones de los rayos de sol colándose entre el follaje de las hojas. Le miró deslizar sus dedos entre los labios del rubio, como si estuviese probando su textura, para después asentir y continuar sobre el block de hojas beige.

El castaño dio media vuelta y se fue, cuando vio a Sasuke salir de la cafetería, para entretenerle, seguro de la poca gracia que esa imagen ocasionaría para alguien tan posesivo como el Uchiha.

La segunda vez fue algo menos poético. Sus ojos se encontraron a través del reflejo de las puertas de la biblioteca central. Neji estaba por salir. Él iba entrar. El castaño se recorrió hacia un lado, dándole el pase. El hombre, de piel demasiado pálida y estrechos ojos oscuros le miro de arriba abajo y le sonrió, antes de soltarle lo bonito que se veía el encaje blanco sobre saliéndole de los jeans.

Neji, sintió la vergüenza y el enojo acumularse en sus mejillas. Agacho la cabeza y le golpeo al pasar. Porque se sentía como un idiota descubierto ante esos ojos oscuros.

Y es por eso que ahora no se sorprende, de tenerlo solo a centímetros de él, con un cuadro empacado en papel café y cordeles que forman un moño. Lo ha dejado en el sillón que Gaara ocupara antes de ir a bailar y ha girado, buscándole entre el sillón. Esta en medio de Ino y Ten Ten, que le acomodan los mechones de cabellos sueltos entre las flores que le adornan. Trae un vestido blanco que hace resaltar sus medias, esas con encajes de rosas y que Gaara le dio como un intercambio por las nuevas extensiones de cabello conseguido a mitad de precio.

Se hunde más en el sillón. Con sus manos revolviéndose sobre el regazo, y con esa mirada pesada atravesándole, el vestido, el maquillaje y un poquito la concentración.

— ¡Sai! — Naruto salta desde su cómoda posición, el regazo de Sasuke, par ir hasta el hombre de sonrisa un tanto siniestra y dejarse tomar entre sus brazos. El Uchiha bufa, Naruto solo rueda sus ojos —Le has hecho un cuadro— chilla de manera acusatoria — Espero que no sea ese, el del desierto del Sahara y la rosa del principito. — ante toda respuesta Sai alza sus hombros, apretándola y hundiéndole el rostro en el cuello le susurra algo que hace a ese rubio, vestido con una falda larga y top, sonreír satisfecho — Eres malo tebayo.

Sasuke carraspea, levantándose con lentitud y pegándose a Naruto por detrás, mete sus manos entre ambos, rodeando la cintura estrecha del rubio de coletas y poniendo su mentón, en el hombro libre de este.

—Ya puedes soltarlo copia barata

—Eres un bastardo amargado

Y Sai y Sasuke se sonríen, irónicos, divertidos, en esa lucha silenciosa, que aprisiona el cuerpo más pequeño entre ambos. Naruto solo resopla, deshaciéndose de los dos mientras va a curiosear el cuadro sobre el sillón. Mete una de las uñas para rasgar el papel. Sai le toma de la muñeca para detenerle.

—Naruto

—Es Naruko…Naruko, te lo he dicho miles de veces tebayo, eres un tonto.

—Ponerte faldas no hace que te termine de desaparecerte la polla pequeña que tienes—y le sonríe, a pesar de sentir el manotazo sobre su brazo y oír el chillido indignado de un "es compacta, no pequeña" que da el rubio.

Y mientras Sasuke le dice que guarde silencio y deje de ser tan escandaloso. Sai vuelve a fijar sus ojos en el chico castaño y de ojos grises delineados. El mismo que se mueve incomodo y deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de una castaña de coleta, escondiendo el rostro. A Sai ese comportamiento le inquieta. Así que no tarda en acercársele. Se inca para quedar a una menor altura y le pone una mano sobre el muslos sin dobles intensiones solo como investigación. Le ve dar un bote y agarrara su extremidad para retirarla, él le entierra los dedos en la división entre tela elástica y encaje fino.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?— y la voz del castaño mas que indignada parece asustada. A punto de entrar en pánico. Sai se inclina. Apoyando de igual manera su otra mano el en muslo izquierdo — ¡Oi! Yo no te he dado permiso para que hagas…

—Me gustan —le susurra, subiendo y bajando sus dedos índice y medio, jugueteando con el elástico y sonriendo entretenido.

Neji hace una mueca entre la sorpresa y confusión, mira a Naruto llevar sus mano hasta la frente y a Sasuke chasquear la lengua. Como si estuviesen demasiado acostumbrados al extraño comportamiento de Sai cuando un desconocido parece agradarle. Ten Ten, solo mira a Sai de forma recelosa, demasiado tentada a subirle el pie al pecho y empujarle de una patada, lejos de él.

Ino por el contrario parece encantada con la llegada de Sai y mira expectante, con las manos entrelazadas y mordiéndose el labio inferior. El próximo movimiento de este.

—Eres lindo Sempai.

Neji parpadea. Antes de retirarle las manos de forma agresiva y ponerse de pie. Él le ha hablado en términos masculinos. Como si el vestido y el tiempo invertido en su rostro y cabello hubiese sido en vano. Esa noche el no es un varón, ese que cumple normas con su familia y estudia lo que se ha indicado es los mas apropiado para él, esa noche el forma parte de ese otro lado del mundo que le acoge entre brillos para labios y zapatos de tacón alto.

Neji, no se ha dado cuenta que a Sai, eso no le da igual. Su fascinación le ha atrofiado las palabras correctas a utilizar y solo puede hablar con honestidad. Como una artista admirado la estatuilla de la venus y bebiéndose el David de Miguel Ángel, con esa belleza etérea, asexual. Como la magia de una hermafrodita, ninfa, siendo perseguida por los campos Eliseo por los sátiros.

El ceño de Neji, le dibuja arruguitas en el entrecejo. Sai, que no se ha ofendido ante el rechazo del castaño, pasa un dedo por entre medio de las cejas, estirándole la delicada piel. Acariciándole la frente y tomándole del mentón. Cerca, muy cerca. La espalda de Neji se pone recta y se tensa.

—Déjame dibujarte Sempai

Neji hace un mohín. Demasiado rebasado ante el descaro del otro. Pero al mismo tiempo siente su corazón acelerado. Nadie jamás le ha pedido algo así, haciéndole sentir único e importante. No niega ni asiente, oculta sus ojos con sus pestañas y sonríe.

La tercera vez que Neji se encuentra con el estudiante de arquitectura, el lo esta sacando de "Akatsuki" con la promesa de dejarse dibujar si Sai le compra algo un tanto especial.…

…

…

…


	3. Chapter 3

∞ **Titulo**: "Muñecas de papel"

∞ **Autor: **_YUKI-NII__**.**_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting**NC17

∞ **Pareja**: LeeGaa

∞ **Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **N/A**. Lo escrito con cursiva es un recuerdo.

∞ **Advertencia: **Travestismo, y un poquito de palabras mal sonantes

∞ **Resumen: **Él le miro, desde lejos, con sus coletas rojas y sus abundantes pestañas. Invitándole indecente a que descubriera que había bajo el maquillaje y las bragas. Y el otro le siguió, a ese rincón del mundo para amarle y estar dentro, en se sentido literal que moja y ruegas por mas.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Stage 3**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Siempre ha sido diferente. Lo sabe desde la primera vez que se intereso por ser amigo del niño relegado del nuevo instituto, ahí, cerca de Tokio, por la estación sur. Lo conoció al compartir un gusto casi obsceno por los emparedaros de maní y el jugo de uva. A repartir gajos de naranja y jugar a escupir las semillas para ver quien las arrojaba mas lejos.

Los dos eran diferentes. Traídos por circunstancias familiares hasta el país del sol naciente, compartiendo lenguaje. Limpiándose las lágrimas y persiguiéndose en carreras por las escaleras del complejo de apartamentos.

Con solo 10 años recién cumplidos, ambos notaron lo bonito que se veía el cabello largo. Y como a ellos les obligaban a mantenerlo siempre corto y bien peinado. Porque eran niños buenos y educados. No rebeldes descuidados.

Fue Naruto quien lo sugirió, con la voz temblorosa y los ojos brillosos, escondidos bajo la cama con una linterna sobre sus pechos, en esa habitación ajena que era la de Temari. Con un tocador lleno de maquillaje, broches, ligas, perfumes y barniz de uñas. Gaara le siguió. Sentándose en el taburete de piel y parando su boquita para que fuese pintada de durazno.

Naruto le acomodó broches, le repaso, sin mucha precisión y falta de práctica, delineador sobre los ojos, le sombreo los parpados y estiro las pestañas. Y Gaara se observo, pestañeando y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Se llevo una mano al pecho. Su corazón latía, nervioso, emocionado, eufórico. Como una aprobación rítmica de ese aspecto andrógino sin base pero con mucho corrector bajo los ojos.

Sus orbes esmeraldas y cielo se encontraron por el espejo, Naruto le sonreía, como si aquello que había empezado como una travesura se hubiese convertido en un juego secreto entre ambos. Gaara tomo el labial con olor a frutas y se giro para ahora ser él quien se inclinaba y rellenara los labios del rubio tal dibujo de jardín de niños, sin salirse del contorno y repasando los espacios para que quedaran bonitos y uniformes.

Le puso una horquilla sobre el flequillo, haciéndolo hacia atrás, despejándole la frente y dramatizándole las sombras de colores revueltos sobre los ojos. Y ambos se miraron, él uno al otro, con sonrisas avergonzadas y las manos entrelazadas.

Porque ambos eran diferentes, especiales. Porque aunque no sentían que les sobraba algo entre las piernas, si que al mundo le faltaba mas amor, por personas como ellos. Por los que se enamoran de faldas plisadas, blusitas con listones y calcetas altas.

…

…

…

Gaako se ha instalado sobre la puerta de salida de emergencia, mirando a Lee a través de sus pestañas sobre puestas y el rímel con sábila que promete alargárselas naturalmente. El otro le sonríe, todo lleno de sudor, con el corazón en la garganta y las expectativas presionándole bajo la piel.

La mano pálida de la pelirroja se posiciona sobre la manija, halándola, implicando fuerza contra el pesado metal. Lee le retira la extremidad, y le guía tras de él, para tomar su lugar y ser quien abran la puerta sin mayor dificultad. Gaara bajo las extensiones, el maquillaje y el vestido, siente un poquito de su orgullo herido pero no lo dice, lo esconde junto a su ego, tragándoselo con pesadez y prometiéndose una venganza futuro que incluyen montar y no dejar correr a cierto pelinegro que le sonríe altivo. Tal macho desplegando la testosterona de la que él también contiene en su sistema.

Cuadra los hombros, deslizando un dedo por el largo de la espalda de Lee, y pasándole por un lado, moviendo mas de lo habitual las caderas y haciendo sus pasos largos y lentos, gira un poco la cabeza, haciendo un moviente que indica que vayan a fuera, que le siga, como el travieso conejo de Alicia. Lleno de misterios, poco tiempo y promesas de un mundo nuevo.

Lee suelta la manija cuando Gaako ya esta afuera, recargada sobre la pared de ladrillos desgastados y junto al enorme contenedor de basura que solo tiene un por de botellas de cerveza, el camión ya ha recogido antes su contenido. Aún así, el olor de cigarrillo, marihuana y alcohol se le ha quedado impregnado, aromatizando ese callejón, con poca luz y algunas palomillas haciendo sobras al volar alrededor del resplandor.

La pelirroja estira su brazo, en una muda invitación. Y Lee quiere tomarla, estrecharle de nuevo contra él y si es posible, y es una buena noche, besarle. El aire le refresca el rostro y su cuerpo siente ese cambio climático y ambiental que haber estado en un espacio cerrado y con demasiados cuerpos a su alrededor le ha traído. El eco de la muisca se oye lejano.

Lee se da el tiempo de observar, ahora con mas calma, a Gaako, a sus labios delgados y sus ojos enormes. A sus curvas remarcadas y el contorno de sus muslos. Se da el tiempo para respirar, para darse cuenta que es lo que esta pasando, la que pasara, lo que la adrenalina ha desboscado y lo que él nunca ha hecho.

Porque es un desastre para las mujeres, porque no sabe tratarles de otra forma que no sea como amigas, es un protector de la fragilidad femenina y un idiota en todo lo relacionado con amor, con cortejar y tener citas. Y él nunca se ha preocupado, demasiado enamorado del futbol, del balón y la cancha.

Invirtiéndole cada hora libre al deporte, a ver partidos y entrenar. A ponerse la camiseta del Arsenal como ropa habitual, y hacer 3 horas de gimnasio antes de ir a su primera clase de Mecatronica, porque Lee ama tanto la ingeniera y robótica como el olor del pasto y correr por el campo en busca de la portería. Porque él es hombre de obstáculo, de decisiones y retos. Porque la vida siempre ha sido así, de impredecible e hija de puta. Porque ese ha sido hasta el momento una época tranquila, en una ciudad lejos de la natal y con los días serenos y prometedores.

Porque él viene del campo, y ha dejado a cientos de millas ese hogar que fue el orfanato. Porque siempre ha sido medio estúpido para relacionarse y porque Gaako, de mirada adusta y con un año cerrándosele sobre la cabeza, se merece alguien mejor. Que sepa darle lo que busca.

Y ese no es él.

Camina hacia ella. Gaara siente como el pre seminal ya le ha manchado el faldón del vestido. Se relame los labios y espera, con su pie sobre la pared y los dedos rozando el pecho de Lee.

El futbolista no consagrado se inclina, Gaara cierra sus ojos automáticos, expectante y apretando las piernas. Los abre de repente, casi asustado. Cuando los labios de Lee se le deslizan en la frente, junto a una disculpa murmurada, que le sabe irreal.

Lee vuelve abrir la pesada puerta de la salida, los sonidos aturden por unos segundos el callejón, antes de ahogarse ante las bisagras, cerrándose a las espaldas del pelinegro.

Gaara se queda ahí, estático, con un sabor amargo en la boca y con el estomago revuelto. Porque ha sido plantado, de la manera mas humillante. Nunca nadie le había rechazado.

…

…

…

Naruto es el primero en verle. Esta solo y se mira aturdido, choca por cuarta vez con una pareja que pasa por enfrente con dirección a la barra y que le dan solo un breve vistazo. Sasuke esta mandado mensajes rápidos, revisando su ultimo trabajo en equipo. Sai por el contrario, continúa molestando a Neji, ahora con una botella de cerveza en la mano y revisándole las flores del cabello. El castaño se ha resignado a dejarse hacer.

Las chicas siguen bailando en la pista. El rubio aprieta su falda, y baja los ojos hacia el suelo, trae tacones mas altos de lo normal, unos de 10 centímetros, porque se quería sentir a la altura de Sasuke, para poder alcanzarle los labios sin pararse de puntilla y ahorrarse las burlas de su novio ante esa acción.

Se muerde el labio inferior y se dice que se arrepentirá de ello, quizás mañana, cuando no pueda ponerse zapatos y tenga que andar descalzo. Pero eso ahora no importa. Naruto corre, ignorando la ceja arqueada del Uchiha y la postura en guardia de Sai, al mismo que jala del brazo, para apoyarse de él, en ese piso con desniveles y sus tacones sin anti derrapante. Y como una solidaridad hacia Neji que ha suspirado aliviado al ver a su acosador alejarse.

—No crees que te has equivocado Naruto-Kun, Los baños están en la otra dirección, pero si quieres algo rápido también están los pilares de haya.

—No lo hare contigo idiota. — el rubio alza el rostro, en algún punto Gaara se le ha perdido en la multitud — Además jamás serias tan bueno como Sasuke — le da un sonrisa rápida, antes de apoyarse sobre sus hombros y elevarse mas, mirando la cabellera pelirroja junto a un tipo que le hace tener un desagradable escalofrió

— ¿Estas seguro? Podríamos ser amigos con derecho, incluso invitar al Uchiha bastardo a un trio. Siempre he querido medirle la polla — Se sonríe ante el puchero del rubio, antes de notar que no es por lo que ha dicho, así que dirige su mirada hacia la misma dirección que el de ojos azules. El seño se le frunce automático — ¿Qué se supone que pretende Gaara? — el tono de voz, no le ha cambiado, sigue siendo plano, como si hablase del clima de hoy y la clase mas aburrida del curso. Sin embargo, Naruto puede darse cuenta, el siseo reprimido y el leve cambio de humor — Me dijiste que estaba con uno que tenia buena pinta —

Sai da un paso hacia atrás, desestabilizando al rubio y obligándole a que le vea. Naruto tiene culpa en los ojos, porque así era, porque Gaara estaba con Lee, el ace del equipo de futbol de la universidad, ese del que Ino y Ten Ten, le dieron buenas referencias. Mismas que Neji secundo, diciendo que era un virgen de buen cuerpo que nadie había tenido la paciencia de adiestrar. Alguien perfecto para Gaara y su complejo de limpieza en sus parejas sexuales. Naruto quiere explicárselo, decirle que no sabe que demonios ocurrió. Pero solo lo toma de la mano, para ponerle enfrente y que le abra pasó para llegar hasta la tontería que un borracho pelirrojo esta a punto de hacer.

Sai, se escurre entre los cuerpos, con los labios en una línea, y apretando demasiado fuerte la mano de Naruto, mas como un seguro para que no se quede atrás que como muestra de rabia. Porque él, si bien carece de sentido común la mayorías de las veces, cosas que tengan que ver con Naruto y Gaara le han enseñado a ser sino racional si paciente.

Ambos llegan, cuando Gaara se esta dejando apretar por un tipo ya mayor de lengua viperina. Naruto lo reconoce como el pedófilo de Orochimaru, ese que siempre anda tras de Sasuke y al cual ya a golpeado mas de una vez al quererse propasar no solo con el Uchiha sino con él también.

Naruto se deja ir, con sus tacones sonando fuerte, colándose en el medio de esos cuerpos, sintiendo la lengua de Orochimaru sobre la nuca y las nauseas viajarle hasta el esófago en escasos segundos. Reprime la arcada a la vez que mira por el rabillo del ojo como Sai ha alejado al hombre con una sonrisa un tanto torcida.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo?— hay histeria en su voz. Los ojos verdes de Gaara le miran. Siente el leve empujón sobre sus pechos falsos. Le esta alejando —Gaara — masculla, obteniendo ahora si la atención del pelirrojo que odia ser llamado por ese nombre cuando se ha tardado dos horas en verse como realmente quiere ser.

Pero es la única medida que Naruto ha encontrado ante el mutismo. Lo observa con detenimiento. Cabello arreglado, solo un poco de sudor, vestido sin arrugas, labial intacto y furia simbolizada en lo mordisqueado de la orilla derecha del labio inferior. Naruto suspira ante las señales, dejando caer la frente sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y casi queriendo reír para compartir la frustración. Entiende lo que ha pasado. Y como Gaara ha reaccionado. Buscando a alguien que le desee, para sentirse mejor, para deshacerse de la devolución de la que ha sido victima y expulsar la humillación de sus recuerdos.

Sai, llega a su lado, mirando la impasividad en el rostro de Gaara y entendiendo el gesto de los brazos de Naruto rodeado la espalda del de ojos verdes, en un consuelo intimo, dentro de ese punto ciego que el cuerpo de Sai ayuda a encubrir.

Naruto lo suelta suave, antes de tomarlo de la mano y sacarle de ahí. Se saca el celular de las bolsas holgadas de la falda, tecleando con una mano algo rápido mientras Sai vulva a abrirles paso. Y Gaara se deja hacer, con la mirada en alto y la rabia queriéndole explotar para arruinarle el delineador en manchones negros. Pero eso no pasara. Porque nadie muere de un rechazo. Pero mas importante aún. Nadie nunca lo ha rechazado y Rock Lee no será el primero.

…

…

…

_Gaara termina de hacerle el moño del vestido, a ese Naruto de 11 años, que mira casi embelesado el pastel de chocolate mientras hace uso de su primer vestido. Cuando el pelirrojo da unos pasos hacia atrás, el otro se siente con el permiso implícito de dar giros sobre si mismo, mirando como la tela se eleva, creando olas color rosa pastel, dejando entre ver la crinolina y las calcetitas con un moñito a cada lado._

_Naruto se detiene para dar un paso largo para estar más cerca del espejo y la cama._

—_Gaara, Gaara ¿Cómo me veo? — _

_Naruto da una vuelta mas, esta vez más lenta, dejando que la tela se le deslice por las piernas, sintiendo el viento colarse entre ellas, y disfrutando del sentimiento de tener algo que sus ahorros jamás le habrían permitido comprar. Naruto tiene prioridades, y el Ramen se consume gran parte de su dinero semanal._

_El pelirrojo le observa, con una sonrisa pequeñita, desde su posición en la cama, con las piernas colgando de la orilla y ambos brazos apoyados a los lados. Porque el rubio siempre ha tenido esa carita de mentón afiliado y enormes ojos. Pareciendo mas pequeño, con es rostro infantil y su estatura de 1.40. _

_Pero, ahora, con ese brillo en los labios y los broches formándole dos colitas bien podrían pasar por una niña de tiernos 8 años. Gaara se guarda sus pensamientos para resumirlos en una sola palabra, abriendo sus piernas y haciéndole una seña al rubio para que se siente en el medio de estas._

_Naruto da brinquitos para llegar hasta él. Le toma de ambos brazos y se rodea, auto abrazándose._

—_Te ves bonita Naru...ko_

— _¿Naruko? — y el rubio pestañea. Haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos del pelirrojo le ven con diversión, Gaara asiente una vez y Naruto le sigue el juego_

—_Entonces, si yo soy Naruko, ¿Cuándo podre conocer a Gaako, tebayo? _

_Gaara es hora quien le mira, un poquito impetuoso ante ese bautizo improvisado. Alza ambos hombros mientras que la sonrisa del rubio se va haciendo más y más grande. Naruto se levanta para ir hasta la mesita donde esta el pastel, con una velita en medio. Toma una cerilla y la prende. Respira hondo y sopla con todas sus fuerzas._

_Gaara esta vez, hace una mueca, ante el momento demasiado rápido, hiperactivo e irracional. Tal como la personalidad del rubio. Sin embrago no se queja, porque cuando esa noche Naruto le susurra cual fuel deseo que pidió, Gaara solo pudo decirle, en el oído y modo de confesión "Yo también quiero ser tu amigo para siempre"_

…

…

…


	4. Chapter 4

∞ **Titulo**: "Muñecas de papel"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII_**_._**

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting**NC17

∞ **Pareja**: LeeGaa

∞ **Declaimer:**Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **N/A**. Lo escrito con cursiva es un recuerdo.

∞ **Advertencia:**Travestismo, y un poquito de palabras mal sonantes

∞ **Resumen:**Él le miro, desde lejos, con sus coletas rojas y sus abundantes pestañas. Invitándole indecente a que descubriera que había bajo el maquillaje y las bragas. Y el otro le siguió, a ese rincón del mundo para amarle y estar dentro, en se sentido literal que moja y ruegas por mas.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Stage 4**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Recuerda las luces sobre su cabeza, el olor sangre y fierros quemándose, ardiendo. Recuerda el dolor de espalda, la nula movilidad en su brazo y no sentir su pierna. Recuerda los gritos explotándole en los tímpanos y su llanto amargo, el pánico, el miedo, la confusión. Recuerda cada vuelta, el pavimento, los cristales explotando, a su madre saliendo fuera de los muros de la carrocería, a la cabeza de su padre implantándose en el volante. A perderlo todo, a quedar en nada.

Lee recuerda el 20 de marzo, con las sombras de la muerte besándole el alama, suavecito y despacio, succionándole la vida lento para que no duela y pueda dormir. Para que así pueda despertar con el olor a tabaco que ha dejado los cigarrillos de su padre, y el olor a shampoo de chocolate y almendras de su madre.

Lee tiene tanto miedo, que el accidente de auto no es más que la pesadilla que terminará cuando vuelva a casa y este en su habitación. Esperando, aguardando a que mamá le de los buenos días y él murmure como siempre adormilado, pidiendo solo 5 minutos más.

Pero eso no sucede, no le dejan volver a su hogar. Hay hombres uniformados que le preguntan muchas cosas, que le obligan a hacer memorias, a repetir en voz alta como es que todo acabo de ese regresó de la escuela a casa que nunca se completo. Son semanas entras, de paredes blancas, doctores y enfermeras. Cortinas de un feo color azul y pasillos fríos. Noches a oscuras, a solas. Noches de llanto, donde se escucha sus propios gritos de angustia, de terror y dolor.

Lee recuerda, tener solo 10 cuando quiso ir tras papá y mamá por primera vez.

…

…

…

Lee recompone la montura de los lentes sobre su nariz, estos resbalan a los pocos segundos haciéndolo suspirar y que cierre con fuerza sus irritados ojos. Lleva una mano hasta su cabeza, sacudiéndose el cabello, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, sintiéndose estúpido, lleno de culpa, arrepintiéndose.

Empuja el libro sobre circuitos y conexiones mientras que ayudado del escritorio recorre la silla hacia atrás. Este algo mareado, irritado, y con algo pesado sobre el pecho. Así que se deja caer sobre la cama, en un salto de estilo libre, que hace rechinar el metal y dar un crujido a los resortes del colchón, con una sonrisa tensa ruega porque Gai no le haya escuchado y le eche un grito a forma de regaño. Ambos saben que eso es solo para rellenar las partes del curricular que Maito Gai firmo para ser un padre estricto y responsable. Antes de que la risa le gane y le proponga salir a caminar, a correr, a cualquier cosa que implique moverse, que apenas es medio día, y estar en cama un domingo es un desperdicio de la energía, de la juventud, de la vida.

Y Lee que cree, ciegamente en esa filosofía le seguirá, para despejarse la mente, para dejar de pensar, que dejó a una chica de fuego en medio del callejón, a merced de hombres con malas intenciones y depravados. Ino y Ten Ten, le han gritado por más de 5 minutos su irresponsabilidad para con la chica. Él no había pensado que las consecuencias de sus actos tuvieran tal repercusión. Se ha disculpado de todas las maneras posibles con las chicas, ha tratado de explicarse, que esa no era su intención, que solo él no era el adecuado, que Gaako es bonita, que se conseguirá algo mejor

"Pero ella te quería a ti, cabeza de hongo" le ha chillado Ten Ten, en una mueca fastidiada, esa que uno pone cuando a repetido de mil manera lo obvio a una persona despistada antes de que escuchar su suspiro de entendimiento y rogar mucha paciencia.

Lee hunde el rostro en la almohada, el sentimiento de idiotez ha aumentado a una nueva escala. Jala la orilla de la manta y se envuelve con ella, convirtiéndose en un bulto, de pensamientos derrotistas y alegatos que nadie más que él escuchara.

Lleva, una mano hasta su pecho, aún puede sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la pelirroja, su pequeña sonrisa y sus miradas a través de las luces de neón. La música surcándole los oídos, si Lee cierra los ojos y respira lento, el sonido de los tacones de Gaako acercándose a él se vuelve real. Su corazón se comienza a acelerar a implantarle ritmo a nuevos seres dentro de su vientre, a cosquillarle los labios, a saturarle, simplemente, los sentidos, de esa princesa de tierras lejanas, con gasas trasparente cubriéndole el cuerpo, escondiéndole el rostro, mostrando solo sus ojos.

Lee piensa, que si él la hubiese conocido así, en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, hubiera caído igual de rendido ante el hechizo de un encanto natural, porque él lo sabe, que bajo el maquillaje y el vestido esta una chica que solo quiere un poquito de amor. Como cualquier mujer, como cualquier ser humano. Igual que él.

Lee, desea como cada día, antes de caer rendido, volverla a ver, solo una vez más, una última vez.

…

…

…

Naruto se deja caer a su lado, gatea sobre el césped, y le sonríe, burlón. Esa mueca de que conoce algo importante y solo está esperando a que Gaara lo diga en voz alta, para gritar que ya lo sabía, que es demasiado fácil de leer y que "vamos, ya habrá más hombres Gaako dattebayo"

El pelirrojo continúa masticando su bolita de pulpo, ignorándole, sintiendo el placer del inicio de una batalla para ver quien resistirá más, quien claudicara y será el perdedor de esa ronda semanal. Toma un trago de zumo de la lata que se le está calentando, hace una mueca, a él le gusta que este frio, casi a punto ser hielo de sabor cereza con moras, porque así no es tan dulce, no le empalaga y le da dolor de estomago. Le da una mirada resentida a la lata, antes de abandonarla, aún le falta la mitad del almuerzo.

Naruto, que le sigue el juego, se recarga en su espalda, usándola de apoyo, para estirar las piernas y sacar una cajita de plástico. Gaara puede olerlo, antes siquiera de girarse para comprobarlo, el olor a crema de maní, rebosando entre dos rebanas de pan. El rubio destapa entonces una enorme botella de jugo de uva, hay un vaho que se le desprende, que dicta lo helada que esta. Las gotitas comienza acumularse a su al redor.

El de ojos azules le da un trago largo, el sonido del líquido pasando por su garganta, su manzana de Adam moviéndose al compas. Hace que Gaara chasque la lengua y estire la mano para arrebatarle la botella y ser él quien pose sus labios en ella. Suelta un ruidito de satisfacción nada más al sentir el líquido recorriéndole el interior de las mejillas.

Naruto ríe. Gaara siempre ha sido así, un poquito caprichoso y muy orgulloso. Es huraño y se despierta de mal humor, puede durar días sin dormir y las ojeras se le marcan con facilidad. Odia el brillo labial por que tiene una textura pegajosa y le gusta que sus ojos queden delineados como los de una emperatriz egipcia.

Es demasiado serio, y no suele mostrar emociones en el rostro, es responsable y a veces un poco demandante. Suele proteger las cosas que le importa y puede perder los estribos cuando algo que le molesta es usado por sus hermanos y amigos a propósito. Entonces si hay que correr, porque Gaara deja de ser racional, y comienza a dar promesas, que se escuchan demasiado reales, sobre asesinatos y como salir limpio y sin sospecha alguna por todos los programas de CSI que ha visto.

Es un buen peleador de Karate y odia sudar.

Gaara es a veces un niño, el más pequeño de todos, el hermano menor que no comprende esa forma retorcida que tiene el mundo de funcionar, de estar en contra de lo él quiere. De señalarle como una anormalidad, por llevar ropas que no corresponde a su género, según la dictadura de la sociedad, pero que a él le hacen sentir bien.

El pelirrojo le devuelve la botella, que ha quedado a la mitad. Naruto no dice anda ante ello, parte su emparedado y le da la mitad al pelirrojo, que abandona sus bolitas de pulpo que ahora le parecen malas, feas, una cosa horrible que estuvo engullendo más por hambre que por deseo.

—Espero que ya estés de mejor humor.

Naruto gira sobre sí mismo en el césped, lamiéndose los dedos que le acurren de crema y jugueteando con la tapa de la botella. Gaara no contesta, mastica con tranquilidad, sintiendo aún el fantasma de la calidez del rubio sobre su espalda. Es extraño. Gaara a veces se pregunta cómo es que será su vida cuando Naruto ya no este, cuando se vaya con el Uchiha. Cuando tenga que despedirse no solo de su mejor amigo sino de Naruko y su amor por pintarle la boca de rojo y obligarle a tatuarle besos en las mejillas.

"Porque mira, yo tengo las marcas de amor de Gaako"

Gaara no sabe, que Naruto también piensa lo mismo, que tiene miedo del día en que el pelirrojo se interese en alguien, en que comience a salir, a desplazarle, a disminuir su tiempo entre ellos. Hasta que todo desaparezca, que su amistad quede como algo de una buena época. Que se vuelva un recuerdo.

Pero Naruto teme más que Gaara no pueda encontrarlo. A él, a esa persona que le hará feliz. Porque tiene que haberla, escondido en algún rincón del planeta, esa que le ame, con todas sus fuerzas ante todo, a oposición de cualquier obstáculo. Porque Naruto cree mucho en el amor, en las diferentes formas que tiene. En sus matices carentes de palabras cariñosas y promesas insulsas. Naruto cree en el amor de correr a mitad de la noche solo para ver a la persona que amas.

—Tal vez no era el adecuado.

Gaara levanta su rostro, tiene migajas de pan que Naruto limpia de forma distraída con el pañuelo que envolvía la cajita, el de ojos verdes se deja hacer dócil, ante las costumbritas acciones que siempre le ha permitido al rubio.

—Tal vez…

Naruto arquea las cejas ante el tono bajo en que lo ha dicho. Como si no le diera igual, como si en verdad importara.

—O tal vez, deberías darme más jugo de uva — Naruto le pasa la botella, sin cambiar su gesto perspicaz ante algo que sucede en raras ocasiones, Gaara le está evitando la mirada.

—Deberías decirme lo que planeas, la última vez me entrometí solo porque no me dijiste las cosas a tiempo tebayo.

Gaara cierra los ojos ante el solo recuerdo de una Naruko furiosa partiéndole la cara a Kiba y sus intentos de llegar a tercera base recargado en el cofre de un auto.

—Vamos, acéptalo Gaara, Kiba era horrible en ese entonces no sé cómo pudiste siquiera besarlo. Y no me salgas con lo del vodka que tu y yo sabemos lo resistente que eres para el alcohol.

El pelirrojo no le contesta, termina el último pedazo de emparedado de un mordisco.

—Gaara, anda, anda, dime de una vez que planeas tebayo

—Estas comenzando a gritar.

—Si estuviese diciéndomelo, ya estaría callado, así que es tu culpa.

—Incorregible. Eso es lo que eres — da un trago mas de el jugo, sintiendo la mirada curiosa del rubio —Deja de mirarme así, además te lo diga o no, terminaras arruinándolo. Como lo de Sai y el cuadro.

—Pero era el Principito, ¡el principito, Gaara! — y Naruto se revuelve incomodo, tratado de encontrar una justificación razonable que no hay — y la rosa, esa jodida flor, es igualita a ti. Toda orgullosa y roja.

Gaara suspira, derrotado, cansado. Naruto nunca entenderá el recato y los buenos modales. Era su regalo, se suponía que él tenía que abrirlo. Pero fue el rubio, con el que termino compartiendo cama esa noche, mientras soportaba las platicas por teléfono que sostenía con el Uchiha.

—No debiste hacerlo.

Naruto da un gimoteo, antes de acercarse de dos saltitos impulsado por sus talones y caderas y abrazar a Gaara, dejando caer la frente sobre su hombro y susurrándole muy bajito una disculpa.

—Eres muy astuto.

Gaara le acusa, Naruto vibra de risa. Y la conversación termina. El rubio ha acabado por acurrucársele en el medio de las piernas, con la espalda apoyada sobre su pecho.

El pelirrojo le acaricia el cabello, con el viento formando lienzas sobre el césped y con la campana del quinto periodo sonando. Se encuentran bajo los árboles de abedules, en la pequeña colina que queda justo enfrente del campo de futbol. Gaara mira las figuras correr, el sonido de silbato. Gaara le observa, escondido entre los arbustos, usando a Naruto como un escudo.

Lee está moviendo la pelota entre conos naranja, zigzaguea, usa la parte interna del pie, y llega al final de la línea para así regresar y esperar su turno otra vez.

Y piensa que si le contara a Naruto que su plan solo consiste en presentarse frente a Lee, así, natural sin extensiones, faldas y labial, está seguro que se asustara, que el rubio entenderá cuanta es la importancia que le está dando al asunto. Cuanto es que realmente a Gaara le ha empezado a importa Lee.


End file.
